Wandering
by jinjin1
Summary: Wendy falls off a boat during a mission into a stormy sea. Surviving only on a slowly melting boat of ice, she washes up on a shore hundreds of miles away from Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering**

**Hello yet once again guys! Still too freaking lazy to update The Grimoire House, but if you really want me to, I will. Shameless self advertising right there. :3 Well, time to get to the story.**

"Wendy! Would you like to go on a mission with us?", said Lucy.

"Of course I would! What kind of mission, Lucy-San?", Wendy asked.

"We're gonna go capture a pirate!", said Natsu eagerly

"Let's get going.", commanded Erza,dragging her usual mountain of luggage. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray rushed out, not wanting to keep the knight waiting.

**Later…**

"Here we are.", announced Erza.

"A harbor? Does this mean… boats?!", shouted Natsu.

"Of course. We're going after a pirate. Of course he's on a boat, flame-brain.", smirked Gray

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME-"

"We're going. Now.", said Erza gesturing to a boat on their left. It was a nice boat, the clean white sails billowed in the breeze and the polished wood gleamed almost painfully.

After what seemed to be hours of barfing noises, courtesy of Natsu, there was a shout of surprise from Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy-San?", asked Wendy.

"Over there!", she yelled, pointing her whip northeast. They all turned their heads in the general direction (Well, except Natsu. He was still green in the face and flat on the deck), and lo and behold, a ship was slowly burning and sinking.

"Hold on tight guys! And someone grab Natsu before he flies off the ship!", shouted Erza as she made went to grab the wheel. Gray grabbed Wendy's hand as Lucy scrambled to get Natsu. The ship made a sharp turn raced toward the wreckage. The ship came to a splashing halt and the team went as to examine the wreckage. Gray put out the flame and they carefully boarded the ship. "Look for any signs of life. If you find anyone, make sure they are not hostile, then ask what had happened."

"Is it okay to leave Natsu like this?", Lucy asked, looking at the crumbled form they left on the ship.

"It's fine. Now we should go before the ship sinks.", replied Gray. They nodded and went below the deck. The wreckage was awful. Wooden boxes laid splintered everywhere, which most likely used to hold jewels. There was blood all over the floor, and swords buried to the hilt in the walls.

"Strange. No bodies." Erza remarked.

"Maybe they were dumped over board.", said Gray with hints of disgust.

"KYA! I don't want to think about that, Gray-San!", squealed Wendy, covering her ears.

"We should go. No sign of life here.", Lucy suggested.

"But what's this over here?", Erza questioned, narrowing her eyes. She walked over to one of the broken chests and pulled out a piece of fabric. The silk was ripped, however still bore half of a symbol. It was a silver raven, the eye bright green. Erza's face darkened and she quickly stormed out back onto the main deck.

"What's wrong, Erza-San?", asked Wendy.

"He's nearby. I knew he was behind this. We should go before he and his crew escape.", she said, leaping back onto their ship. They ran back on the ship and Erza steered at full speed.

"Um… Erza…", began Lucy tentatively

"Yes Lucy?", she replied, not looking at her.

"I think we should dock now, the weather doesn't look so good.", Lucy said, gesturing to the darkening sky.

"Nonsense. We should be catching up to him soon.", Erza said back in a no-nonsense voice.

"But Erza-", whined Lucy.

"We really should get to shore.", remarked Gray.

"Honestly. It just looks like rain. We'll be fine.", sighed Erza. There was a flash of lightning, and a loud clap of thunder. Lucy screeched and went to hide under the deck.

"ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD'NT DOCK!?", shouted Gray. Erza's reply was cut short by the crash of waves all around them. A wave crashed down on the ship, and Gray quickly froze it into ice shards. "I'm not sure we can continue this!", Gray yelled as shards rained down. "THIS MISSION ISN'T MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR LIVES! ERZA! YOU REALLY SHOU-" Gray was cut short by a scream.

"WENDY!", Erza, Gray, and Lucy shouted at the same time as they rushed to the side of the boat. Wendy was struggling to stay afloat in the churning waters, and screamed something inaudible.

"SHIT WHERE'S THE ROPE!", yelled Gray.

"MY WHIP ISN'T LONG ENOUGH!", Lucy yelled hopelessly.

"WENDY-CHAN!", Erza yelled, attempting to rip apart a net to create a rope. Wendy drifted further and further away, her arms flailing around aimlessly. As an act of desperation, Gray cast a boat of ice under her, keeping her afloat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?", Erza screamed

"IT'S THE ONLY THING WE COULD DO! I KEPT HER AFLOAT SINCE YOU GUYS COULDN'T REACH HER AND SHE CAN'T SWIM!", he yelled back. Ignoring the argument, Lucy watched helplessly as little Wendy drifted away, barely alive on a little boat of ice.

**Yeah. It gets less depressing, I promise. This story follows Wendy. (Carla's at the guild.) Slight Avatar the Last Airbender reference in the end. (Wendy was originally going to be encased in a ball of ice, but then I thought- Nah.) Well, stay awesome.**

**~Jinjin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wandering**

**Here's the second chapter… Remember, shorter chapters mean faster updates! ^-^ (awkward silence)**

"KYA!" Wendy screamed as she flailed her hands around, trying to grab on to the sides of the slippery boat. "HELP ME!" But she couldn't do anything but watch the ship drift away. She realized that she was beyond help, and the first priority: Survival. She flattened herself against the bottom of the boat, trying to bear the icy sting on her back. Unable to do anything, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the rocking waves.

**Later…**

_Where am I?_ Wendy thought as she looked around. The half melted boat was shoved up against a rocky coast, which lead to a rocky path to somewhere that was out of Wendy's field of vision. She quickly exited the boat and scanned the coast for a sign of fresh water or food. Food. Wendy hadn't eaten since they left the guild, and she regretted not bringing any provisions. She looked up at the steep rocky path and realized she could not walk up it. Propping one knee on a stone, she found a crevice and grabbed it to pull herself up. _Agh. It hurt. I really should had done more training with Natsu-San. _She grabbed onto a root and pulled herself up another few inches. _This may take a while._

**After making the climb…**

Wendy hoisted herself up onto the grass and collapsed. She looked up around her at the woodland. _Fruits? No. Edible herbs? No. I'll die! Well, I can at least figure out where I am. _She looked around for any familiar landscapes. _The trees! White leaves! Meaning… I'm in the Fairleaf Forest… roughly 200 miles from Magnolia. _she realized as her heart sank. _Fairleaf huh? Where the leaves are white, and… edible! They were edible!, _she realized with a leap of joy. She walked over to a low lying branch, picked a few off and put them in her mouth. _Doesn't really taste like much. Kinda minty actually. But it isn't bad._ She popped a few more into her mouth and thought, _I wonder if the fish like these. _She ripped off a branch and punctured a few leaves on it and threw the tip into the water down below. Nothing. Wait. Was that a tug? Wendy yanked on the branch and pulled it upwards. A small fish came flying and flopped into the grass. _Oh, there's no way to cook it. But it seems like the water is clean enough. So I probably can eat it like this. But it's so bloody! I'm hungry though… _Looking away she cut the fish open with a branch and dispelled the blood with a burst of wind. She ate a few pieces, and feeling much better (And realizing it was really dark), she cleared a spot on the ground and attempted to fall asleep.

** Kinda boring chapter. I know. It gets better next time. WARNING. OC NEXT CHAPTER. I think. Well, stay awesome.**

**~Jinjin1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wandering (LONGEST CHAPTER YET)**

**CHAPTER THREEEEEEE! Okay. That was weird. But I know ya'll will still love me. I hope. Well here's the chapter- BYEEE.**

"Ugh…", groaned Wendy, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. _I should get moving. The sooner I get back to Magnolia, the better._ She got off the grassy floor and got ready for the day's (most likely) long and tiring journey. She picked and ate a few leaves and started walking through the forest.

**Sometime later…**

Wendy wiped the sweat off her forehead as she exited the thick canopy of the forest. She seemed to be closer to civilization, as there were less vines and the ground seemed be less rocky. She continued down the dirt path and heard a female voice behind her. "Hey! Are you lost?"

Wendy whipped around, and saw a girl roughly her age, with green eyes and bright crimson hair. She held a golden bow in her hand and had a quiver slung on her back. "Yeah. I am. Can you help me?", Wendy replied tentatively.

"Sure. I'll bring you somewhere to help you clean up, and get some food.", the girl replied.

"Thank you.", Wendy nodded. "I'm Wendy, by the way."

"Tara.", she nodded as they began walking. Tara led her down a hill and they stopped at the base of a deep valley. "Look down.", said Tara. Wendy looked down into the valley to see colorful rooftops with chimney puffing out smoke freely. She looked around further to see a small courtyard, complete with a little fountain, flowers, and benches. She squinted a bit and saw the bright canopied marketplace stalls. "Well, if you're done staring, welcome to Fairleaf Valley, my home."

"It's beautiful! But how do we get down?", Wendy asked.

"Follow me.", Tara said as she began walking. They stopped at a steep rocky path, and Wendy began to panic.

"You're not serious are you?"'

"'Course I am. The Deer Trail is the only way to get down.", Tara smiled. _The Deer Trail? I'm not even sure how deer can get through this!_

"How exactly do we get down!?"

"Just do as I do", Tara said reassuringly as she got down on her hands and knees and flipped around so her face was to the rocks. She grabbed onto a rock with her left hand and proceeded to slowly climb down.

"BACKWARDS!? What if I fall!?" Wendy shouted

"Relax.", said Tara, "If you fall I'll catch you. Just don't look down. Trust me, it's a lot easier this way than walking down." Wendy tentatively turned around and began to climb down. Her hand closed on something squishy and wet and she squirmed in disgust, but continued to climb. "Hey, be glad you weren't here yesterday. It was raining like mad, and mud was everywhere." Wendy nodded and continued to scale down the path. Finally, feeling grass beneath her feet, she leaped off the path and collapsed down in the ground, out of breath.

"How do you do this on a daily basis!?", Wendy panted.

"Practice. And bandages. Tons of bandages. Well what are you waiting for? Let's go. C'mon. We got food. And showers." Wendy got up slowly off the ground and followed Tara to a brick building. They were greeted by a man and his wife, which were probably Tara's parents, and a guy, who looked about 20 or so. "Mom, Dad, this is Wendy. She got lost in the forest and she's kinda hungry."

"Come in, come in.", they smiled. "You must be tired." Wendy followed Tara inside. "We'll have food ready in a few minutes, go upstairs and shower."

Wendy nodded gratefully and rushed upstairs.

**After that…**

"So Wendy, how did you get lost?"

"Well, I was on a mission-"

"A mission? You're a mage?", exclaimed Tara. "So are Drew and I!"

"Yup.", nodded Drew. "But I can use my magic, unlike Tara."

"SHUT UP!"

"It's true."

As an attempt to change the subject, Wendy asked "What type of magic do you use?"

"I use rock magic. Tara fails to use her bow magic.", Drew smirked.

"You're just jealous I was born with the stronger magic.", replied Tara angrily.

"Yeah, one that you can't use without passing out."

Before Andy could snap back, their mother said, "So Wendy, how long do you plan staying? We do have a guest room."

"Oh, I'll be leaving soon, for Magnolia."

"Magnolia!? That's so far away!", the woman exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'll be fine.", Wendy smiled.

"Can I go with her? Please mom?", pleaded Tara

"Tara! It's dangerous. And you're too young!"

"Wendy's my age! And she's going alone!"

"Tara, Wendy's a trained mage. You need to learn your magics first."

"But her guild can train me!"

"Dear. There's no one who can train Tara here, and it would be good for her to explore the world.", her father said, getting up.

"Thank you dad!", Tara exclaimed, running to hug him.

"If you two are going, it will be after a good night's sleep.", her mother said sternly.

"But-"

"Sleep does sound like a good idea, Tara", yawned Wendy. They trudged upstairs.

**The Next Morning…**

"Now girls, I packed you some food.", Tara's mom said handing them a basket. The girls waved goodbye and they stepped out the front door.

"Hey, wait!" Tara's dad shouted, wheeling two bikes behind him. "Since it's a long way, I'm giving you two these bikes. It's madness to go on foot for such a distance."

"Thanks Dad! I'll miss you! I promise to write. Or try to.", smiled Tara. They strapped the basket onto the bike and began to pedal off. They were stopped by Drew.

"I'll take you guys back up, you can't take the Deer Trail carrying bikes." Wendy nodded gratefully and followed Drew.

"I don't trust where this is going, Wendy.", Tara said, narrowing her eyes.

"He offered to help us, Tara. You shouldn't question kindness."

"That's it. His kindness. He rarely kind-at least without a catch.", Tara said, but she still followed her brother to a clearing.

"Okay, you guys stand right here.", Drew said, pointing to a spot with his foot. "ROCK MAKE: PLATFORM! Now hold your stuff tight, keep on the platform."

"W-What are you doing!?", quivered Wendy.

"I TOLD YOU WEN-"

"UP!", Drew yelled as he raised his hand upward. The rock flew up and flipped them up and out back onto the forest floor.

"Oof!", Wendy squealed as she attempted to prop herself up.

"I knew it. Be glad we didn't break any body parts. Or our stuff.", Tara grumbled. She went to grab the bikes, and gave Wendy her bike back. "C'mon. We should go."

**AND… SCENE. Well, that's the end of that scene. Next chapter, trouble comes along. Well, stay awesome. I know ya'll will. Bye!**

**~Jinjin1**


End file.
